Mario Party: Ultimate Fun
Mario Party: Ultimate Fun '''is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch, and is the newest installment to the Mario Party series. It will be released in June the 22nd 2018. Unlike its previous 2 installments, Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10, Mario Party: Ultimate Fun returns to the gameplay of the older games (Mario Party-Mario Party 8). Gameplay As mentioned before, Mario Party: Ultimate Fun returns to the gameplay of the older games. At the beggining, everyone rolls a dice block with numbers 1 to 10 to determine the order in which each player will roll. Each player will be able to travel and explore the board freely, collecting as many coins as possible and paying some to get a star, playing minigames and much more! Each board has its own unique way of getting the star, such as gradually paying more money to get the star, for instance. There are also returning features from the older games: The Item Shop, where you can buy items that can help you by paying a certain ammount of coins. The Bonus Stars, which are stars awarded after the boss (In Story Mode only) which are obtained by accomplishing certain events. And the Final 5 Frenzy, which is where in the final 5 turns, Bowser appears and awards the player in 4th place with something. Also, depending on what place the player is when he/she finished playing a minigame, the player gets a different ammount of coins: *4 player minigame: **1st: 10 Coins **2nd: 5 Coins **3rd: 3 Coins **4th: 0 Coins *2 vs 2 minigame: **Winning team: 5 coins each **Losing team: 0 coins each *1 vs 3 minigame: **If the solo player wins: 10 coins **If the team wins: 3 coins each *Boss Battle **1st: 1 star **2nd: 10 coins **3rd: 5 coins **4th: 0 coins Game Modes Story Mode This mode can only be played by 1 player, and follows the game's storyline (Which you can read further down below). The player explores 8 boards, each one having a boss (Whose minigame rewards you with a star). The player can progress to the next mode in story mode by being the superstar. If the player fails in doing this, the player will be forced to do whichever board the player lost in again. Party Mode This mode allows the player to select a board that is currently unlocked and play it alone or with friends (The maximum number of players locally is 4). Minigame Mode A mode where you have to play minigames in order to become the superstar. There are different games available to play in this mode: * '''Step it Up (Returning from Mario Party DS): The classic Minigame Mode. In this mode, each time someone wins a minigame, he/she will be able to go one step ahead from a set of stairs. In order to win, the player has to make it to the top of the staircase. * Mt. Duel '''(Returning from Mario Party 6): In this mode, the players will be competing in minigames to make it up to the peak, but this one is more tournament like. * '''Choice Challenge (Returning from Mario Party 9 and 10): In this mode, a random player is chosen. The one who is chosen will be able to choose a minigame. Whoever wins most minigames in a certain ammount of rounds is the winner! * Rocket Rascals '(Returning from Mario Party DS): In this mode, each time a player wins a minigame, he/she will be able to choose a piece to get to the rocket, who he/she will need to reach in order to win! * '''Minigame Road '(New): The player needs to make it to the finish of a set of spaces in order to beat this mode. Each time a player wins, he/she will roll a dice block, and progress through the path. * '''Money Masacre (New): In a selected ammount of rounds, the player will need to beat a minigame so he/she can roll a dice block, which will give him/her an ammount of coins. Whoever has most coins at the end of the rounds wins! Bowser Mode A returning mode from Mario Party 10, but with a few twists. Every character rolls for 3 turns, and then it will be Bowser's turn to roll with a triple dice block. If he catches any one of the players, the effects will be like if the player landed on a Bowser Space. Every turn there is a Bowser Minigame, and coins are replaced with hearts, and there are no stars. Whoever survives with the most hearts wins. Reverse Mode It's just like Party Mode, but whoever is in 4th place is the Superstar! Insane Mode It's Party Mode, but more extreme. The players start with 100 coins and 50 stars. Also, everything is more, as mentioned before, extreme. The blue spaces will give you 10 coins, and Stars will cost 50 coins, for example. Museum Here you can see all the unlockable characters and how to unlock them, listen to the game's soundtrack and more. Story Mario and Luigi are about to fall asleep, until they hear a roar coming from outside their house. He wakes Luigi up, and they run outside. It appears that the rest of the Mario crew have woke up to the roar too, as they, too, were outside, wondering what the sound was. They suddenly realise it was Bowser, and they see him rather different than usual. He's bigger, and he's glowing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Polari and Rosalina show up and explain that Bowser has absorbed the energy of allmost all Power Stars. They claim that they forced them to tell them the location of every power star. They said that if they got all the Power Stars, Bowser would have enough power to destroy the universe! They also claim that they didn't tell them all of the Power Star's locations. They didn't mention 7 that were located in the Mushroom World, but Bowser didn't realiise yet. Mario and co. decide to throw another game of Mario Party in order to retrieve the stars and stop Bowser once again! Who will become the Superstar this time? Characters Playable The characters with an asterisc (*) are new characters, brand new to the series. Hosts/NPCs Spaces Boards Items Only up to 4 items are available to be bought in the Item Shop. In the first 5 turns, the cheaper ones are sold. When the last 5 turns arrive, the more expensive (and more chaotic and useful as well) items can be bought. Minigames There are various kinds of minigames: Free for all This kind of minigame is where 4 players battle against eachother to reach a certain objective in order to beat the minigame. 2 vs. 2 This kind of minigame has the player paired up with another player, while the player and his/her partner will compete against the other pair. 1 vs. 3 In this kind of minigame, there is a solo player that has to reach a certain goal, that competes against the other 3 players, who are also trying to reach a goal, but different than the solo player's goal. Battle Minigame In this kind of minigame, each player deposits a certain ammount of coins and will be given off in a way depending on the player's place after the minigame. Boss Minigame In this kind of minigame, the players team up in order to defeat a boss. Bowser Minigame In this kind of minigame, the players compete against Bowser to win, normally to try and avoid his tortures! DLC There are 2 DLC Packs for Mario Party: Ultimate Fun, each containing 3 new characters and a new board. Each one costs 3$. Mario Party: Ultimate Fun X Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle There is a DLC Pack based on the infamous crossover of Mario and Rabbids for the Nintendo Switch. *'New playable characters:' **'Rabbid Mario **Garden Ziggy **Beep-0 *'New board:' 'Toy Tower ' **'This board is based on the final segment of the first world of Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, which is basically a huge pile of toys. At the top of the board you can buy as many stars as you want and then get blasted to the start, but watch out: Rabbid Kong (The boss of the board) is guarding the Star! Actually, not really, because he's just munching on some bananas. Mario Party: Ultimate Fun X Kirby There is a DLC Pack based on the Kirby game series. This pack, unlike the previous one, contains two new boards. *'New playable characters:' **'Kirby **King Dedede **Meta Knight *'New board 1: Green Greens' **'This board follows the mechanic of the simple "A Star appears on the board and you gotta buy it" mechanic, but the board has more of a Kirby-esque style, with Waddle Dees walking around the board, and Whispy Woods waiting to have a brawl at the end of the five turns (He's the board's boss). *'New board 2: Dedede's castle' **'''The castle of the fatty penguin king himself! This board's mechanic is like the previous one, Green Greens, but harder. There are also Ztar Spaces! The boss of this board is Masked Dedede. Amiibo Compatibility amiibo.]] Depending on the character of the amiibo, if you play as it, you get a handicap of 1 star and 1 extra coins. (For example, if you use a Mario amiibo and you play as Mario, you will recieve the Handicap. Also, the characters that are playable and don't have an amiibo yet get one. Trivia * The game's release date coincides with the creator of this article's birthday. Poke-Luigi 3's (The creator of this article) birthday is on the 22nd of June, which is when this game is released. * '''Mario Party: Ultimate Fun '''is the first Mario Party game since '''Mario Party 8 that has the old-school Mario Party gameplay. * '''Blue Toad '''was originally planned for running the Musem, but was replaced by Toadsworth for being a more popular character overall. Gallery Here are the images created by Poke-Luigi 3. Friend Space UF.png|Poke-Luigi 3's artwork for a Friend Space. CRINGE.png|Poke-Luigi 3's (cringy) artwork of the Polari Space. Free Item Space.png|Poke-Luigi 3's (not so cringy) artwork for a Free Item Space. Poison Space.png|Poke-Luigi 3's artwork for a Poison Space. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Party Games Category:Poke-Luigi 3